


Secret's Out

by connectedfeelings



Series: Occupational Hazard [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Humor, Non-Explicit Sex, Pictures, Romance, Social Media, Social Media AU, Socialites - Freeform, mostly told in photos which explains the word count
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connectedfeelings/pseuds/connectedfeelings
Summary: [Part 4 of the Occupational Hazard verse but can be read as a standalone, originally posted on Twitter]Sasuke and Sakura struggle to continue hiding their relationship from their friends and coworkers in their respective publications as they move in together.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Occupational Hazard [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831603
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. i-xxxiv

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting it on here just so I can have it somewhere that isn't twitter in case my acc gets sniped lol
> 
> Will be separated by chapter so you guys don't have to scroll through endlessly and be able to bookmark where you left off.

* * *

* * *

"What about dinner?" She was breathless, her lips begging for more of him, of his taste, of his touch.

Hand gripping her from behind, fingers squeezing as he brings her body closer to his. "You suggested I eat you out first."

* * *

* * *

"Answer it."

Her voice reduced to low whispers, pants escaping her lips. "Not tonight."

He looked at her, his tongue away from her core, making her mewl in its sudden absence. "And here I thought you enjoyed the thought of being caught."

Her fingers tangled in his hair. "Right now, I just want you."

* * *


	2. xxxv-lxxvii

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

"How was your coffee run?"

Ino walked into her best friend's office, casually strolling in with a plastered grin on her face.

Sakura looked up from the documents she was reviewing to eye her curiously. "Coffee run?"

With a speculative brow up, Ino replied, "You said you went out for an iced coffee?"

Trying hard not to appear stunned, Sakura chuckled. "Oh, yeah. It was good. Didn't know how thirsty I was and just finished the whole thing before getting back."

All smiles on the outside, Ino's mind was swirling. ' _Oh, girlie, you definitely are thirsty. Doing it in the office_?' She shook her head.

"'kay, 'kay!" Ino turned to walk out. "I hope you cleaned after yourself!"

Confused, Sakura responded with. "Uh, of course."

With a happy hum, Ino left her office.

* * *

* * *

Her heels clicked onto the terrazzo floor as she skipped to Sakura's office. Stopping to open the door and knock a few times, she continued to skip until she places herself onto the sofa chair in front of the fitness editor's desk.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Sakura had noticed Ino's odd behavior ever since she came back from her tryst with Sasuke at the stairs. 

"We," she points to herself and Sakura. "Are going for drinks tonight."

"On a Monday night?"

"Why does everyone keep saying it like that?"

Shaking her head, Sakura decided to amuse her. "Okay, what's the occasion?"

Ino thought about how this conversation was going to go and decided that she was going to have to use a fake excuse. After all, it's a lie to uncover a lie. Kill two birds with one stone. "Watch me try to get Neji and TenTen together."

Sakura peered closer, fingers laced together in interest. "No shit, he's actually going?"

Nodding, Ino replied, "I mean, since you won't let me matchmake you, might as well try with the two that have as much, maybe more sexual tension than you and Sasuke had last year during the collaboration project."

If Sakura was affected by her statement, she didn't show it. Ino had to give it to her for being so calm when mentioning her little secret. Normally, Sakura was terrible at keeping secrets from Ino, and normally, Ino would be furious that she had kept something so big from her. But the blonde decided it was more fun this way. Still, it did hurt her pride a little, being Kunoichi's relationship guru and not even recognizing that her own best friend was in one.

Perhaps it was because of the trust she had in Sakura to tell her something that big. Thinking back, though, she could probably guess why the two wanted to keep it secret. Especially after the phenomenon that that Shinobi and Kunoichi collaboration was last year. The two vehemently denied every wanting to actually date, but didn't say that they wouldn't sleep with each other. Was it all fun and games, though? Ino hadn't been this curious in a while.

"So?" Her tone was excited. "You coming to see me work my magic."

Sakura shook her head, mirth in her eyes. "Alright, but just so I can help you clean up the mess you'll inevitably make, and, maybe, hail you a cab home when you get shitfaced."

Feigning a gasp, Ino placed a hand on her chest. "Oh, ye of little faith!"

She laughed. "When and where?"

"Right after work. I'm thinking Chakra's?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh, so you really are planning on nursing a hangover tomorrow."

"Shut up!"

* * *

* * *

"Teme, need your help."

Slamming the door open, Naruto walked with urgency to stand next to where Sasuke was seated. Finally finished with his day's work, the Uchiha was about to depart and go home.

Mildly irritated, Sasuke sighed. "Now what?"

"It's an emergency!" He tugged on the seated man's arm, forcing him to stand. "Come with me!"

"I swear, if this is because you broke another damn machine, I'm taking it up to the CEO when I tell her to take my name off that damned list."

"I'll never do it again. Just come with me! Itachi texted me."

Sasuke's brows raised, a little alarmed. His brother? Why would he contact Naruto first? This already seemed suspicious. But since he had nothing better to do, he might as well play along and make sure the loudmouth won't get in trouble.

"We're taking my car to Uchiha HQ."

"What exactly is the problem, you idiot?"

"Uh," he paused. "He didn't say. He just said he needed your help."

With another heavy sigh, he relented. It's best he kept him from disturbing his very busy older brother.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Sakura grabbed her purse and her phone as she stood up from her seat. Walking to where Ino sat, across from her and beside Naruto where the two were laughing at something on his phone, she tapped her on her shoulder. 

“Hey, I’m gonna head out.”

“Already?” She whined, a pout on her lips.

“Work tomorrow, remember?” Sakura let a small smile creep onto her lips. “Hey, Naruto, mind if you drive Ino home? I’ll text you the address since this one’s,” she points to Ino. “Too far gone.”

“No problem. You sure you don’t need a ride?”

With a wave of her hand, she shook her head. “I can manage. See you guys tomorrow. I’ll be sure to bring some hangover cures.”

Leaving the building, she walked around the corner of the street just like Sasuke had texted her and found him leaning against his sleek, black car. A large grin appeared on her face as she quickened her pace and wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace. His hands found her waist and held her closely, inhaling her bright, cherry blossom scent, befitting of her name.

“Let’s go home,” he whispered against her neck, sending shivers down her body, his deep, familiar voice doing things to her that only he was able to do.

“Yeah.”

Letting go of the embrace, Sasuke walked with her to the shotgun side door to open it for her, but before Sakura could get in, she felt her phone vibrate in her hand, the message on her phone making her pause.

* * *


End file.
